


i belong to you alone

by chinarai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: It’s difficult to celebrate Christmas, and other holidays in general, in space. Still, they make a point of celebrating.“You’re even more beautiful under Christmas lights.”His cheeks warm up, because of course they will. Even after being together for so long, Shiro still isn’t quite used to being praised by Keith, not when he whispers it, or kisses it into his skin, or looks at him with molten eyes. So he chuckles, tugs at a lock of hair fondly and shakes his head. “You’re one to talk.”“I could look at you all night,” Keith confesses, cheek mushed on Shiro’s shoulder. The fairy lights Lance and Coran strung up on the ceiling reflect in his dark eyes. They look like galaxies.“I could say the same.” Shiro cups his cheek, smiles wider when Keith turns to kiss his palm. “Go to sleep, baby.”





	i belong to you alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kitt-yrose as part of the Secret Santa event on Across the Universe! I hope you enjoy this! Happy holidays!!

It’s difficult to celebrate Christmas, and other holidays in general, in space. Time behaves differently in different galaxies and planets, hours pass as slow or fast as they please, and Earth-based calendars are useless when you’re unused to a day lasting twenty-four hours. 

Still, they make a point of celebrating, picking a day that fit the current time-space setting better and heading to swap moons in search of gifts. The Alteans love the string lights and setting up the Christmas tree, and of course Hunk is in charge of cooking. He never disappoints, whipping up delicious main dishes and desserts that leave everyone too full and unable to get up from their seat. 

They drag their feet to the lounge, settling on the semi-circular couch with cups of drinks they might never finish. Some of the crew has already retired to their beds, and those that haven’t are either sleeping on the couch or the ground in heaps of pillows and blankets, or are steadily climbing to a sugar high as they shove more pudding and cake into their mouths. 

Keith sits tucked into Shiro’s side, whose fingers play with the dark strands of hair that have slipped free from his bun. His empty mug of hot cocoa has been set aside in favor of wrapping his arms around Shiro’s torso, seeking warmth in the chilled room. Shiro’s gaze flickers away from the racing game Pidge and Rizavi are playing to look down at Keith, inclining his head to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Despite the concentrated frown on the girls’ faces, the night is quiet, volume set low and lights dim, and Keith traces mindless patterns on Shiro’s side, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. The Christmas tree in the corner casts colors to his face, yellow and blue and pink, dancing on the sharp edges of his jawline and the curve of his nose. Shiro wants to immortalize this scene, Keith’s serene expression, impossibly tender eyes, gently curved lips, love written all over his features. He hopes Keith can see the same reflected back at him. If the arms tightening around Shiro mean anything, it is that he’s seen it. 

Shiro runs a finger along his cheek, watches as his eyelashes flutter down. “Do you want to sleep?” He whispers, figuring they won’t have to move too far to get comfortable. Pidge and Hunk had made these couches reclinable after so many times of their friends falling asleep during movie nights. 

Keith shakes his head slowly, disentangles an arm to reach up and touch Shiro’s face, thumb sweeping lightly over a cheekbone. “You’re even more beautiful under Christmas lights.” 

His cheeks warm up, because of course they will. Even after being together for so long, Shiro still isn’t quite used to being praised by Keith, not when he whispers it, or kisses it into his skin, or looks at him with molten eyes. So he chuckles, tugs at a lock of hair fondly and shakes his head. “You’re one to talk.” 

“I could look at you all night,” Keith confesses, cheek mushed on Shiro’s shoulder. The fairy lights Lance and Coran strung up on the ceiling reflect in his dark eyes. They look like galaxies. 

“I could say the same.” Shiro cups his cheek, smiles wider when Keith turns to kiss his palm. “Go to sleep, baby.”

Keith makes a noise of protest, but digs around the cushions looking for the control, holding a button down to get their section of the couch to recline. Shiro snatches a nearby blanket and drapes it over their bodies, settling down comfortably with Keith’s familiar presence by his side. Kosmo teleports from where he was huddled against Romelle to settle in the space between their legs, sighing softly when Keith reaches out to scratch behind his ear. It’s a bit awkward, but they’re used to it by now.

It takes him a while to fall asleep, but he’s content just watching as Keith’s eyelids droop gradually until he can’t keep them open anymore, chest slowing as his breathing settles. The lights still play on his face, and Shiro carefully dislodges his prosthesis from where it’s resting, intent on getting a picture of Keith looking so peaceful and even more beautiful than usual. His arm returns after moments of concentration, datapad in its hold, and Shiro snaps a picture, immediately setting is as his lock and home screen.  

Keith inches closer, nose pressed into the hollow of Shiro’s collarbones, and Shiro puts the device away, tucking his head under his chin and letting sleep drag him under.

* * *

When Shiro wakes up, the lounge smells of spices and coffee, and the paladins are just beginning to stir, Lance being the one exception, still sprawled on the ground. All of Shiro’s attention goes to Keith, to see him rubbing his eyes and yawning seconds before Kosmo crawls up the length of their bodies and demands his usual morning pets.

The MFE awaken one by one, Iverson joins them in the lounge followed by Pidge's parents, Krolia and Kolivan, and then finally Matt and his girlfriend. Breakfast is cinnamon cookies and gingerbread, coffee, milk and tea, and they don't bother to leave the lounge to eat, too cozy and sleepy to return to the dining table. Kosmo snatches more slices of bread than he should, and Shiro kisses the sugar off Keith’s lips, tasting the hint of coffee from his drink. 

It isn’t long until Pidge and Lance are urging everyone to open their gifts, the latter bouncing on the balls of his feet with a box wrapped in bright pink paper, clearly for Allura. Keith and Shiro watch from the sidelines, thanking everyone as they’re given their gifts and watching their friends smile wide when they spot their names on the tags. 

By the time they’re almost done, Pidge and Hunk declare they filled one of the training rooms with mock-snow for some snowball fights and other snow-related activities. Shiro can’t even be mad at them and just shakes his head as some scramble out of the lounge to play. They’re left alone as the adults head elsewhere, and for the first time in hours, Keith disentangles himself from Shiro, stretching languidly before heading over to the Christmas tree. 

Shiro stays put until Keith begins looking through the ornaments hung on the fake green foliage. “What are you doing?” 

Keith looks up at him from where he’s crouched low. The tree rattles as he plucks an item away from it. “Giving you your gift.” 

He lifts a brow, presses his lips together as Keith rises up. “Well, um,” Shiro turns to another branch, closing his fingers around a tiny box hanging from it. “I think we may have had the same idea.” 

The small, black box on Keith’s palm mirrors the one on his hand. Keith’s eyes widen and then he’s laughing, fingers curling around the velvet case. “I…” He trails off, eyes still bright with mirth, cheeks rosy. “I’m glad I’m not the only one, then. That wants this, I mean.”

Shiro huffs a chuckle, pushing open the lid with his thumb. “We’ve been together a long time.” He watches as Keith does the same, revealing the band within. “Can’t imagine my life without you anymore.” 

“I don’t want you away from me ever again.” Keith lifts his hand. “So, will you marry me?”

Shiro mimics his pose, the box resting on top of his floating prosthesis. “Only if you will marry me.”

“Like I could ever say no.” 

The smile on Shiro’s face widens. “Well, then, I couldn’t either.”

The rings, as it turns out, fit perfectly. Keith likely measured his finger while he slept, the same way Shiro had measured his. He likes it, likes seeing the gold metal glimmering around Keith’s finger, even if they might have to wear them in necklaces under their suits. Even then, feeling it against his sternum and the shape of it under the tight fabric will be just as good. 

Shiro tugs him back to the couch, curls himself around Keith, cups his face and kisses his lips. Keith sighs into it, melting, brushing his fingers over his neck, squeezing Shiro’s arm and shoulders, making him shiver as the ring glides over bare skin. He runs his thumb over the ring on Shiro’s finger, pulls away from his mouth to press a delicate kiss to the band. The sight makes Shiro’s inside melt into a puddle, chest squeezing tight. 

In many aspects, it feels like they’re already married, but Shiro will never pass up the opportunity of saying “I do” and kissing his husband. They need to plan. Eloping would be nice, but not very fair to their friends - or Krolia, god, Krolia will kill him if she isn’t present for her only son’s wedding. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“About the ceremony,” Shiro confesses, embarrassed to be thinking of that shortly after putting a ring on Keith’s finger.

Keith chuckles quietly, hiding his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “We have Iverson or Sam or even Coran officialize it. Hunk cooks dinner, it’ll be nice.”

“You’re okay with that?”

“If you are.” Keith shrugs, pulling back again to look at him. “As long as I can call you mine, I don’t mind if you want to invite every Balmeran and Arusian there is.”

Shiro takes his hand, kisses the ring like Keith had done before. “I’m already yours.”

“And I, yours.”

No one has ever been as loyal, has ever gone as far for Shiro as Keith. Shiro truly is lucky to spend forever by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/chinarai)! Or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) where I scream about things from time to time


End file.
